Una oportunidad perdida
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Antes de que murieran, Irwin había conseguido finalmente una cita con Raven. Se podría culpar al destino por no permitir que se cumpliera... pero el verdadero motivo es que hubo tantas oportunidades desperdiciadas. A veces es demasiado tarde.


_Simplemente quería hacer un fic de ellos ¿por qué?  
Verán, en las pocas paginas que aparecieron en Grim Tales, me llamó mucho la atención sus reacciones. Cuando Raven fue lastimada, Irwin se preocupó mucho; cuando Irwin murió, Raven lo miró con tristeza ¡cielos! ¡ella tenía una cara de dolor! _

_No estoy diciendo que creo que hayan tenido una relación amorosa, sólo que me dio la impresión de que sí había algo ahí.  
Es decir ¿que Raven no es la clase de chica que le gustan a Irwin? Ya saben, hermosa e imposible; Irwin es un masoquista irremediable.  
Sólo puedo pensar que tuvieron una relación parecida a la que Irwin tuvo con Mandy, sólo que Mandy es una perra sin sentimientos (sin ofender xD), en cambió Raven sí tiene sentimientos, sólo que nunca lo demuestra.  
_

 _Me llevó a pensar: ¿Cómo fue la interacción entre los dos?_

 _vaya, desde hace mucho tiempo quería escribir un fanfic de ellos, espero que no sea el último  
ojalá les guste :D_

* * *

 **Una oportunidad perdida  
**

Una vez más Bombón no se encontraba, una vez más Raven era la que debía acostar a Mimi. Sabía que Bombón estaba muy ocupada en misiones especiales, tratando de salvar el mundo de cuanta tragedia acontecía y, así como están las cosas, es entendible que no se aparezca en días. Pero Raven también está ocupada, proteger la ciudad de la ruina era un trabajo constante pero aún así ella era la que se debía quedar a cuidar a la pequeña "princesa", la niña malcriada de Mimi.

—Tu madre estará aquí pronto, vuelve a dormir.— le dijo a la niña pelinegra con frialdad, Mimi se negaba a permanecer dormida.

Era difícil, no sólo para ella, para Mimi también. El cumpleaños pasado de la pequeña, su madre no se apareció y cabía la posibilidad que en su próximo cumpleaños, que sería muy pronto, suceda lo mismo. Mimi es una niña que necesita a su madre, pero también debía entender que Bombón tenía responsabilidades. Lo que Raven no entendía era por qué ella tenía que cuidar a la mocosa.

Ya le tenía el regalo de cumpleaños a la pequeñita, si bien no era lo que Mimi había pedido el año pasado, era lo mejor que pudo conseguir. Debía admitirlo, la niña le era adorable, pero era una malcriada.

Una vez consiguió que la pequeña durmiera, Raven salió al pasillo, comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, dispuesta a comenzar la lectura de un libro que tenía pendiente de terminar para después dormir, no quería ser molestada, pero para su infortunio la suerte no estaba de su lado. Recargado en la puerta de su habitación, allí en el pasillo la estaba esperando un hombre, por mucho, muy desesperante.

Raven emitió un quejido al verlo ahí esperándola. Era un sujeto de anteojos, piel oscura, cabello negro y realmente muy musculoso. Raven lo había visto algunas veces cuando el hombre era un adolescente, él solía ser un chico gordo y nerd, ahora lucía completamente distinto, pero Raven seguía viéndolo como es realmente: un completo imbécil.

—Te estaba esperando, nena.— habló con cinismo, creyéndose la gran cosa, pensando que con unas palabras coquetas y unos piropos ya la tendría a sus pies, cosa que jamás iba a suceder.

Raven lo detestaba, odiaba sus ridículos y constantes intentos de conquistarla. Realmente lo odiaba. Tenía muchos motivos para no salir con él, entre ellas estaba que él era un mujeriego, era un presumido, además era casi seis años menor que ella, pero por sobre todo él era un idiota, un bruto, un descerebrado. Irwin era el tipo de persona que Raven no soportaba.

—¿Quién te dejó entrar?— preguntó la mujer con un enojo reprimido, no era la primera vez que él le hacía esto, no era la primera vez que la acosaba de esa forma, lo peor es que ya estaba acostumbrada.

—Vamos, ¿que no somos un equipo, nena?

—No somos un equipo y no soy tu nena.— habló con voz serena, caminando hacia él—. Hazte a un lado.— el enorme idiota le estaba bloqueando el paso.

—Dexter dice que sí somos un equipo.— sonrió enormemente, pareciendo ignorar el desprecio de la mujer de cabello azulado.

—Irwin, si no me dejas pasar vas a arrepentirte, créeme.— de sus manos comenzaron a emanar sus poderes oscuros, dando a entender que hablaba en serio, que realmente podía hacer al hombre a un lado por la fuerza si se lo proponía.

—Te dejaré entrar a tu habitación sólo con una condición.— repentinamente tomó a Raven de la cintura y la apegó a él, en una posición atrevidamente peligrosa—. Bésame.

¡Que descarado era este hombre!

Raven sabía mejor que nadie que Irwin era inofensivo, de abrazos forzados nunca había pasado, eran sólo palabras, nunca se atrevería a tratar de obligarla a algo, pero tampoco aceptaba un no por respuesta sin antes luchar insistentemente por obtener un "Sí" lo cual también era muy molesto. Ella no iba a dejar que él la tratara de esa forma, que se propasara (sin propasarse realmente) y que siguiera pidiéndole un beso, era algo que no iba a permitir.

— **Azarath Metrion Zinthos**.— lanzó su hechizo, haciendo que la puerta de la habitación se abriera de golpe y empujara a Irwin hasta derribarlo. Con prisa, Raven entró y se encerró.

Aún así, sabía que Irwin estaba afuera y quizá le siga insistiendo por un par de minutos más hasta que finalmente se canse y se vaya, siempre era así. Esta vez fue un poco distinto, esta vez sólo tocó la puerta un par de veces y dijo:

—Al menos acepta tener una cita conmigo.

¿Realmente lo estaba pidiendo en serio? ¿realmente tenía la esperanza de que iba a aceptar?

—Irwin, hay cosas mucho más importantes de qué ocuparse que por tonterías.— respondió Raven del otro lado de la puerta—. Será mejor que te olvides de tus romances infantiles y comiences a ver la realidad. El mundo es un caos, muchos de nuestros compañeros se han ido, si no puedes tomar esto con seriedad será mejor que te retires.

—Yo me tomo esto con seriedad, Raven.— habló con cierto tono melancólico—. ¿Por qué crees que te lo pido?

¿Pero qué demonios querrá decir con éso?

—¡Déjame en paz!— gritó, casi perdiendo el control de sus emociones, ya que con él era demasiado sencillo desesperarse.

—¿Sabes qué, mujer? ¡Olvídalo! hay muchas chicas que morirían por estar conmigo.— una vez dicho esto, Raven lo escuchó alejarse por el pasillo.

¿De verdad se había rendido? ¿después de tanto tiempo? Menos mal, un problema menos. Irwin era un buen tipo, nadie lo negaba, solo que era muy tonto y demasiado masoquista cuando se enamoraba. Para Raven sólo era un chico molesto más que podía ignorar y después olvidar, o al menos quería que así fuera, pero en realidad no era el caso.

Irwin siempre le había parecido fascinante ya que era una persona muy inusual, era mitad momia por parte de la madre y mitad vampiro por parte del abuelo, sumándole que tenía algo de hombre lobo. Pero lo verdaderamente atrayente del muchacho no era sólo por ser un híbrido de humano-momia-vampiro-hombre lobo, sino que en el fondo escondía una maldad muy oscura, una maldad que el hombre había reprimido desde su infancia. Esto le provocaba a Raven un gran sentido de respeto, sin importar lo mucho que este hombre se comportara como imbécil.

Sabía que ocultar la oscuridad podría ser algo difícil, pero parecía que para Irwin era de lo más natural. Quizá, sólo quizá, su comportamiento de idiota sea su forma para mantener su maldad oculta. Sabía lo mucho que había tenido que pasar Irwin los últimos años, cuando el mundo comenzó a ponerse de cabeza y a destruirse poco a poco; la maldad siempre estaba buscando a Irwin y él siempre se veía tentado por el lado oscuro, pero Irwin era mucho más fuerte que éso. Podía llegar a ser un cobarde pesimista, pero nunca un traidor.

Respeto era lo que sentía por él, no podía negarlo.

Pero jamás se permitiría ser siquiera su amiga, porque su personalidad era demasiado contraria a la de ella, él era un completo fastidioso. Las relaciones de Raven se habían limitado a muy pocas personas, ya no dejaba que nadie más entrara a su vida, no necesitaba más amigos de los que ya tenía.

Se acercó al librero para tomar el libro que estaba dispuesta a leer, pero al tomarlo notó que algo cayó al suelo, se inclinó para levantarlo... dándose cuenta de que era una fotografía.

Raven retrocedió hasta el borde de su cama, donde se sentó, respirando profundamente para calmar su repentina oleada de emociones. Esa foto que aún sostenía en su mano derecha era la de su antiguo equipo, los Jóvenes Titanes. Ahí estaban todos ellos, en su adolescencia, antes de que las cosas se pusieran tan mal en la Tierra. Estaba ella, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire... y Chico Bestia.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no veía esa fotografía ¿Por qué justo ahora la encontraba? ¿por qué ahora que se decía no querer más amigos? ¿Será acaso que no quiere más amistades por extrañar tanto a sus antiguos compañeros? Ya había pasado tanto tiempo...

Se recostó en la cama, observando la fotografía de sus amigos, sintiendo así un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué todo había terminado de esa forma? ¿No pudo haber sido de otra manera?

Con las yemas de los dedos, acarició la imagen de Chico Bestia, el chico de piel verde del grupo, el que podía convertirse en cualquier animal, el que contaba chistes malos y siempre trataba de sacarle una sonrisa. ¿Por qué aún no podía olvidarlo?

Habían... tenido una relación por un tiempo... él le había confesado sus sentimientos a Raven, y Raven... no podía haber sido más feliz, aunque no lo demostrara. Pero la vida es dura, sus intereses cambiaron y ambos terminaron separándose, pero Raven jamás había dejado de amarlo y sabía que Chico Bestia tampoco dejó de amarla. Dejó pasar el tiempo, mucho tiempo, pensando que quizá un día él llamaría y le pediría estar siempre juntos, o quizá no.

Todo terminó cuando se enteró que él había muerto.

¿Las cosas hubieran sido distintas si hubiera tenido una segunda oportunidad con él? Nunca lo sabría, pero aún lo extrañaba, aún lo amaba. Tuvo que haber muerto para que ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba tenerlo en su vida.

Abrazó la foto de su antiguo equipo, de sus antiguos compañeros y amigos, del que alguna vez fue su único amor. Ya nada de éso existía, ellos se fueron para siempre.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación, Raven se sobresaltó y rápidamente secó sus lágrimas, tomó un libro cualquiera y comenzó a leerlo.

—¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!— gritó, pensando que era Irwin, pero no era él.

—Te vez un poco molesta.— habló aquella mujer, entrando a la habitación de la oscura chica, ya que ella tenía una llave de la misma.

—¿Bombón? ¿cuándo volviste?— se impresionó un poco, con expresión neutral, nunca mostraba demasiado en su rostro.

—Hace unos segundos.— le sonrió con timidez, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Le hiciste algo a Irwin?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Lo vi corriendo y llorando en el pasillo.— Bombón sonrió de una forma dulce y maternal. Con el tiempo, Bombón había crecido mucho, no sólo físicamente, era una extraordinaria líder, una buena consejera y la mejor amiga de Raven. Bombón había pasado por cosas demasiado duras, pero aún así en el fondo seguía siendo una bella flor que no se marchitaba, sin importar lo oscuro que fuera su pasado o su futuro.

—Ya sabes cómo es Irwin, demasiado sentimental para mi gusto.— Raven de forma disimulada escondió la foto de su antiguo equipo debajo de la almohada. Bombón lo notó, pero no le dijo nada, sólo le sonrió.

—¿Volvió a pedirte una cita?— preguntó la pelirroja, soltando unas pequeñas risas.

—Parece que ese hombre no entiende el problema en el que estamos metidos. No se centra en la misión.

—Qué extraño que lo menciones, yo lo veo muy centrado.

—Tal vez deberías ponerte tus lentes.— le dijo de forma casi amarga—. Él no sabe comportase. Pero yo tengo un deber qué cumplir, yo debo salvar el mundo, yo debo proteger a Mimi, aunque me cueste la vida.

Bombón soltó unas cuantas risas, Raven la miró fijamente, sin comprenderla. La pelirroja acarició el cabello de su amiga, dedicándole una mirada cariñosa.

—Oh, Raven, no tengo forma de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi hija. Y no digas que es por tu deber, yo sé que la quieres mucho.

—... Ella es... igual a mí.— apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos rosas y fijó su vista al suelo oscuro de su habitación, con recuerdos de sus amigos nublandole la mente, recordando cómo ellos dieron todo para salvarla a ella hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Raven.— tomó las manos de la sombría mujer y esta regresó su mirada a Bombón—. El mundo ya no es un lugar pacifico, esta ciudad ya no es lo que solía ser. Hemos perdido tantas cosas preciadas, he perdido a mis hermanas. Por ese motivo debes aprender a vivir cada momento, no sabemos qué nos deparará el futuro, tal vez no haya otra oportunidad.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?— preguntó con extrañeza, pero ya preveía nada bueno.

—Que debes dejar de alejarte de los demás por miedo a perderlos.— se acercó a su amiga y le dio un abrazo. Raven se incomodó, no estaba acostumbrada a esas muestras de afecto, menos a las tan repentinas e injustificadas, pero se contuvo de decirle que se apartara, sólo se dejó ser abrazada—. Sé que el pasado duele demasiado, pero debes dejarlo atrás para vivir el presente, porque no sabes cuándo terminará, cuándo perderás la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo. Ellos hubieran querido verte sonreír, sólo una vez más.

Bombón se separó de Raven, dejandole algo sobre su regazo. Raven bajó la mirada y observó que Bombón le había puesto la fotografía de su antiguo equipo; en algún momento Bombón lo había sacado de su escondite bajo la almohada sin que Raven se diera cuenta, tal vez por su super velocidad o durante el abrazo. El caso es que algo quería darle a entender Bombón.

Bombón se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación.

—No voy a salir con Irwin, si es que éso es lo que esperas que haga.— le dijo con molestia, antes de que la pelirroja se fuera. Bombón se rió.

—No seas tan dura con él Raven. Al menos dale la satisfacción de saber que puedes ser su amiga.— abrió la puerta para ya marchase—. Iré a ver a Mimi. Buenas noches.— cerró la puerta, dejando a Raven sola con sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué se creía? Raven no necesitaba más amigos.

Observó su foto, la de sus amigos, todos sonreían excepto ella. Chico Bestia la abrazaba y trataba de hacerla sonreír. Había sido hace tanto tiempo, pero aún recordaba ese día. Desearía tanto verlos una vez más.

Dejó la foto sobre su cama, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación, caminando con prisa.

¿Por qué demonios lo hacía? ¿por qué siempre hacía lo que Bombón le decía? Era que aquella mujer era muy convincente. Bombón irradiaba tanta luz que era imposible pensar que alguien como ella pudiera haber concebido una hija con... un monstruo. La vida no sólo es irónica, también es una basura. Y Bombón, aún con todas sus desgracias, hacía lo posible para que en cada pequeño momento libre en su angustiosa vida tenga la oportunidad de hacer a Mimi feliz.

Raven llegó al laboratorio de Dexter, sabiendo que quien buscaba estaba ahí. Efectivamente, ahí estaba Irwin, él hablaba con Jeff y Dexter sobre lo que había pasado minutos atrás frente a la habitación de la sombría mujer. Irwin parecía afectado, casi como un niño llorando por algo que no podía conseguir. Era simplemente ridículo.

—Oh, Raven ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?— habló Jeff, sorprendiéndose por verla ahí—. ¿Te gustaría una taza de té?

—No, gracias Jeff.— tomó aire. Estaba segura al cien por ciento de que se iba a arrepentir—. He venido a hablar con Irwin.

Jeff y Dexter pusieron caras de sorpresa, jamás pensaron que algo así pasara, así que pensando que algo malo ocurriría, se hicieron a un lado para dejarle el camino libre a Raven hacia Irwin. Irwin no la miró, sólo fingió estar molesto.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, ya te he superado.— habló, engreído, pero aún podían verse sus lágrimas de niñita desconsolada a través de sus anteojos.

—Irwin, está bien, aceptaré una cita contigo.— declaró, con toda la dignidad que le fue posible. Jeff y Dexter quedaron desconcertados—. Pero **sólo** como **amigos**.

¿Amigos? Éso entre Irwin y Raven ya era un _gran_ logro.

—¡Raven! — Irwin fue hasta ella y le dio un gran abrazo, levantándola y agitándola. Raven tuvo que contenerse para no asesinarlo ahí mismo, la estaba avergonzando y enfureciendo.

—Basta.— le dijo con voz frugal—. Te he dicho que sólo como amigos.

—Así se empieza, nena.— la bajó al suelo, pero la continuó abrazando—. Nadie se resiste a los encantos de Irwin.

—Te dije que no me llamaras nena.— y le abofeteó la cara.

Había sido muy humillante. Raven regresó a la seguridad de su sombría habitación, frustrada. Apenas se podía creer lo que había aceptado. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Ya debía acostarse, así que tomó la foto que se encontraba sobre su cama y la acomodó en otro lugar. La puso al lado de su cama, sobre una mesita, al lado de la lampara. De esa forma, cuando despertara, sería lo primero que vería.

Observó la imagen de sus amigos antes de dormir. Cyborg era un gran amigo, la verdad es que pasaba mucho tiempo con él; Starfire era completamente su opuesto, pero de alguna forma encontraban la manera para convivir juntas; Robin significaba mucho para ella, era muy valiente, muy leal y la cuidaba tanto; y estaba Chico Bestia, él era sólo Chico Bestia. ¿Cómo es que alguien como él había amado a alguien como ella?

Si tuviera la oportunidad de verlos juntos de nuevo, la tomaría. Pero a veces no hay segundas oportunidades. Y una oportunidad no es para siempre. Las oportunidades se toman o se dejan ir, y Raven había visto pasar tantas.

—Voy a salir con alguien.— habló, mirando su fotografía, como si realmente pudieran escucharla—. Será sólo como amigos, pero seguro pasaré un día espantoso. Irwin es... un imbécil, un completo idiota.— miró la imagen de Chico Bestia, sintiendo cómo se le rompía el alma.

Tomó la foto y la abrazó una vez más, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Chico Bestia jamás se había rendido en verla sonreír, y sí lo había logrado, varias veces, pero nunca se conformaba, había querido verla feliz todo el tiempo. Maldición, aún amaba a ese completo idiota.

Bombón tenía razón, no podía apartarse de las personas sólo por temor a perderlas. Irwin quizá podría ser un buen amigo si le daba la oportunidad, aunque fuera un tarado de lo peor. Ya se habían puesto de acuerdo, iban a salir el día después del cumpleaños de Mimi.

—Tal vez no sea un día tan malo.— susurró, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Pero lamentablemente ese día jamás llegó.


End file.
